


Reunited

by queernicorn42



Series: Walking Dead ficlets [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queernicorn42/pseuds/queernicorn42
Summary: A tiny fluffy fic set at the start of season 1. Rick finds his family at the gorge <3
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh
Series: Walking Dead ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607296
Kudos: 85





	Reunited

Diane Grimes  grinned from her perch on her brothers' back happily showing off two spaces ,  one top and the other bottom, where she'd lost  baby teeth.  Dickie Grimes grunted as his little sister tightened her arms around his neck.

“Hey, ease off.  Yer choking me Di.”

“Sorry Dickie, ‘s hard to hold  on's all . ”

“Well,  y'could always get down,” he suggested hopefully. He loved his sister, course he did ,  she's just bony and always managed to get an elbow or knee somewhere tender. 

“ Fiiinnee ,” she grumbled, sliding down with the nimbleness  and grace  only small children could manage. “You n Carl is boring anyway. Where's mom n Uncle  Mer ?”

“They's still hunting. Oh hey, there's aunt Lori, why don't you go pester her a while?”

Diane stuck out her tongue but  ran off after Lori anyway.  Though b y the time Daryl and Merle were making their way back to camp Diane had abandoned Lori and was playing an improvised game of hopscotch with  Louis  Morales. Dickie, Carl and  Eliza keeping close by as they’d been told by their parents. They were each sharing their favorite jokes. Most of them knock  knock jokes, the ones you learn from kids in your class  or a t summer camp. ‘Knock  knock , who’s there?’ and the answer is something  ridiculous like ‘ice cream has no bones!’ Dickie was laughing at something  Eliza  had just said and nearly missed his sister going stock still, the color drained from her cheeks and she dropped her hopscotch rock but otherwise stayed perfectly still. 

“Di? Diane, hey you okay?” Dickie followed her line of  sight  and let out a soft gasp. Th e sound seemed to break whatever spell Diane had been under and before Dickie could finish saying “D-dad?” She was already running . Diane collided hard with Rick’s knees, holding as tight as she could. 

“Daddy! Daddy! I missed you Daddy! I knew you’d come.” Diane squeezed tight, not taking a chance on him going again if she could help it, only loosening her grip to allow Rick to scoop her up. Now Dickie took off running, smiling so wide his face could spli t just as th e hunters stepped back into camp carrying their quarry, “Dickie?! Hey, Dickie! What’s  th ’ commotion?” Daryl’s eyes widened when Dickie flung his arms around a man’s middle. A man who was holding Diane, scenting her.

Dickie hugged his father’s waist, squeezing hard enough to bring Rick to his knees, in fact he thought he’d felt a stitch pop. He didn’t care though, his kids were in his arms, finally. 

Across the clearing Daryl dropped his side of the young buck they’d tracked for three miles ‘ nd finally felled courtesy of Daryl’s crossbow. Stumbling to a halt, he felt his jaw drop. There were only three adults Diane allowed to scent her. Him, Merle...and  _ Rick _ . But Rick was dead,  Shane’d said so though  Merle’d called him a liar. Was just Merle though. ‘ Cept this time Merle was right, ‘cos there Rick was. Hat knocked haphazard from messy curls, kneeling in the dirt and  holdin ’ their kids in his shaking arms.

H e must’ve caught  Daryls ’ scent when the wind shifted 'cause Rick's head jerked up to look right at him. Not breaking eye contact Rick stood, bringing the kids up with him and began walking toward where his husband was  still  kneeling,  frozen a few paces in front of his brother. When Rick reached him he let the kids slide to their feet suddenly aware of his exhausted muscles. 

“Daryl, sweetheart, you with me?” He reached to touch his mate’s face and the man broke. Choking on a sob Daryl launched himself at Rick, wanting to hold his husband just as bad as be held by him. Time seemed to stop as they scented each other.

He was distantly aware of Diane clutching the hem of his vest, of Merle slapping him on the back and grabbing Dickie in a side hug. He knew the other people of the camp were  staring,  murmuring; shocked, incredulous, joyful, most a mix of the three. Daryl was aware of Ricks arms. Of his stubbly face and tangled hair that tickled Daryl’s neck. Of mingling breath and silent promises.  _ I’ll never leave you again. Promise. Promise. I promise to never leave you and the kids. Never. Promise.  _

end


End file.
